


Guess i'll die

by Hersheybar



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghost AU kinda, IronDad and SpiderSon, Tony is a ghost, Tony-centric, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersheybar/pseuds/Hersheybar
Summary: read to find out ;) plus i'm not good at summary's





	1. Chapter 1

It was sunday afternoon when the alarm in the Avengers tower went off, everyone suited up without hesitation, Hydra had an army of robots attacking Queens, Tony was blasting as many as he could with his repulsors, Natasha throwing widow bites everywhere, Hulk was throwing them at each other, Steve and Bucky fighting hand to hand, Thor using mjolnir to smash them and Clint was just about to shoot an exploding arrow when Tony was knocked out of the sky hitting the ground with a sicking crack by one of the robots who could apparently fly everyone paused to look over at Tony who was laying still on the concrete Clint rushed over to see if he was okay while everyone else resumed holding off the robots and keeping them away from Tony and Clint. Clint reached over to knock on the front of the Ironman helmet "Tony?...you okay?" no response "guys i think he's unconscious" Natasha came over from where she was throwing widow bites and leaned over to open the face plate "Tony?" she asked while poking his face, still no response, she put the back of her hand above his mouth and nose "he's not breathing, we have to get him out of the suit" she said the rest of the Avengers were rushing over to see if they could help having just finished the battle Natasha looked up at Hulk who was slowly shrinking back down to Bruce "Bruce how do we get the suit off he's not breathing" Bruce kneeled down next to Tony and pressed a button on his right shoulder which opened the suit Steve lifted Tony out of the suit and layed him back on the ground where Bruce checked his pulse....there wasn't one "h-he's d-dead..." he stuttered everyone had a look of shock mixed with mortification on there faces, tears were silently but quickly falling down Bruce's face same with Clint and Steve while the others were just barely keeping the tears from falling as they were all mourning and still shocked Tony was standing behind them equally as shocked because he was now a ghost "holey shit i-i'm dead" Tony whispered none of them heard which Tony knew they couldn't see hear or touch him anymore, he looked down at his semi-invisible hands and sighed, what was he supposed to do now? he watched as they called an ambulance to take his body away. Tony updated his will only a day before "when i was updating my will i didn't think i'd die so soon..." he said to himself. in his will he left all his money and company to Peter Parker his young protege, he sighed again realizing he'll never be able to hug Peter again or ruffle his soft hair, he figured he could still watch out for him though if anything bad happened he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, thinking about Peter he floated towards his school when he got there he went through a few walls and found him in science class next to his guy in the chair Ted? or was it Ned? he didn't really care at the moment, he just couldn't stop thinking about how he should have told him that he thought of him as a son, now the poor kid has lost another father-figure and he doesn't even know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was having a pretty okay day like it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great either he was just happy it was last period, he sat at his desk only half listening to the teacher ramble about history which peter took no interest in, tapping his pencil at the side of his note book he looked anxiously at the clock, 30 minutes left, he sighed maybe a little too loudly because someone in front of him turned to look behind them but quickly focused back on the teacher. Mj wasn’t in this class so he was very bored she always makes things interesting at least Ned was here he looked back at the clock 29 minutes and screamed internally why does time have to be so slow he shivered suddenly “weird” he thought and went back to tapping his pencil resting his head on one hand elbow on the desk he looked at the clock again 28 minutes he was getting frustrated he just wanted to go spend some time in the lab with Mr. Stark but no he has to waste his time in history class ya maybe he was being just bit too salty but hey his morning didn’t start off great he was thirty minutes late to his first class which he was yelled at for then he realized he forgot his homework for period 2 so he was definitely screwed, he sighed for like the 20th time today and looked at the clock once more 26 minutes he was ready to jump out the window at this point


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was floating next to Peter watching as he constantly looked at the clock “kid must be anxious” Tony said to himself but as soon as he said this peters head shot up he looked slightly confused Tony wondered if he somehow heard him. Peter was still waiting for the bell to ring looking at the clock once more when he heard a whisper close to him he couldn’t tell what they said but he did hear “kid” in what he definitely knew was Mr. Starks voice he looked around feeling a little paranoid after not seeing anything suspicious he tried to go back to his work but couldn’t concentrate as well. Tony now being interested in seeing if peter could actually hear him started talking more, which seemed to work because peter looked kinda scared and kept glancing over his shoulder like someone was trolling him. Tony counted it as a success maybe if he continued he could eventually have a conversation with his young protege he wondered if he could somehow let peter see him too but he wasn’t giving his hopes up. Peter heard more whispering seemingly next to his ear he looked over his shoulder a couple more times before trying and failing at going back to his paper, he was shook much but to his relief the bell rang and peter quickly grabbed his stuff and bolted from the class thinking there was a ghost in there, he didn’t know how right he was, Tony surprisingly found it easy to follow peter even if he was running he promptly followed him home having nothing better to do he watched the kid try to call him but only getting voicemail Tony wished he could pick up the phone instead of having to watch peters face turn to a sad frown at the third time he was put to voicemail “he’s probably busy” peter whispered to himself not aware that Tony was in his room with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter hadn’t heard from his mentor for a few days and was getting worried what worried him more was that he kept hearing things he thought he might be going crazy but then concluded there was a ghost haunting him he wondered briefly if he was able to hear ghosts because of his spider powers but soon dismissed the thought because spiders don’t have any paranormal powers right? He didn’t know for sure it’s not like he study’s spiders but you never know spiders might talk to ghosts peter laughed at his childish thoughts. He looked around his room and decided to try and talk to the ghost he pulled a piece of paper out of a notebook on his desk along with a pencil. Tony looked curiously down at the paper wondering what the kid was up to peter then looked around the room once more before deciding to speak “h-hello ghost?” Peter asked hesitantly Tony waited for him to say more peter cleared his throat and started talking more “u-um if there is a ghost in here...um write on this paper please so I know you’re here” he said holding up the paper a little bit then placed back on the floor. Tony floated over and picked up the pencil surprising himself and peter who let out a gasp he then wrote on the paper with his stupid shaky ghost hands “hi peter” peter gasped loudly and said “you know my name?” Tony laughed the kid can be a little gullible at times he nodded subconsciously before writing on the paper again this time he wrote “ I knew you actually” peter looked surprised then hesitant “Ben?” He asked Tony sighed a little wondering if he could somehow find the kids uncle he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and picked up the pencil once more to write “no sorry underoos I died recently” he also drew a sad smiley face next to it peter stared at the paper and whispered “underoos...” Tony watched the realization hit him and a couple tears rolled down peters cheeks peters then asked “ Mr. Stark?” Tony wrote on the paper “yea kiddo it’s me” peter then let out a sob as he curled up and cried Tony wanted to cry too but since he was a ghost no tears would fall he then flipped the paper over to have more room to write then he wrote the one thing he’s been hoping to say “peter I hope you know I loved and still do love you like a son” peter leaned over to read this and cried harder “I-I love you too m-mr. stark” he chocked out in between sobs Tony’s heart was breaking at every wrecked sob the kid let out he wanted to comfort him so badly but he couldn’t, then he thought why was he able to pick up the pencil? He floated closer and tried laying his hand on the kids back but it just went right through him and the kid shivered. Peter looked up he had read enough ghost theory’s online to know your supposed to get a cold chill when a ghost touches you he thought Mr. Stark was maybe trying to comfort him which made peter miss the genius even more he then got an idea albeit was kinda stupid but worth a shot he sat up and opened his arms for a hug Tony realizing what was going on floated over and attempted to hug him peter kinda just closed his arms in the air Tony wished he could lace his fingers through peters soft hair but he couldn’t as he was trying to hug his son peter shivered again but got a huge smile knowing that means Mr. Stark was trying to hug him.


	5. Chapter 5

Peters arms were getting tired so he let them drop down to his sides he wasn’t quite sure wear to look when he talked to Mr. Stark so he just stared at the wall and asked a couple questions about how he died all were answered and it was about an hour later when peter suddenly felt like he was being watched he glanced around the room just to be sure and almost had a heart attack when he saw a tall dark figure in the corner of his room near the window Tony saw him too and was instantly worried for the kid, he knew peter was Spider-Man and could probably beat this guy senseless but he was still worried, the man stepped out of the shadows and Tony was surprised to see Loki the god of mischief standing in his kids room, Loki then looked directly at Tony and said “hello Stark~” Tony just sputtered “wait you..you can see me?” He asked in disbelief “indeed I can man of iron” Loki smirked he was feeling generous today so he thought he might help his brothers friend. Peter was just staring at Loki with wide eyes and his mouth open in sort of and “o” shape Loki turned to the spiderling and asked in a very gentle tone “would you like me to bring your father back to life young one?” Peter nodded so quickly Tony thought he might get whiplash Loki smiled a genuine smile and said “very well then” he waved his hand with a puff of green smoke Tony was standing alive and healthy next to Peter Loki then vanished before Peter could thank him, peter threw himself at tony and they both sank to their knees crying happily Tony then went back to the tower bringing peter with him and leaving a note behind for May saying peter would be spending the night at the tower, when they arrived in the common room they saw Loki in the middle of explaining to the Avengers that he brought tony back from the dead they looked confused but the confusion melted into relief once they saw tony alive and standing in the doorway he smiled as they all ran over for a huge group hug he noted all of them had tear streaked faces but didn’t say anything about it Loki smiled happy he was able to bring a family back together and with a snap of his fingers he was gone again leaving the avengers in a messy dog pile of sobbing adults and one teenager all hugging tony while crying.


	6. Chapter 6

“PLEASE NEVER DIE EVER AGAIN!!” Peter said while sobbing the others nodded though Tony couldn’t see because he was being crushed by them in a pig pile *wheeze* “I’ll try, please everybody get off before I die again I can’t breathe” Tony said they all reluctantly got off and instead dragged him to the couch for a movie “okay since Tony like just died and is now not dead he should pick the movie” Clint said Tony nodding to Clint grabbed the remote and found something to watch “you know what i want to watch a rom com” Tony stated everyone raised their eyebrows at him Tony shrugged and put on the movie he wanted “what are we watching?” Steve asked while coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn “what women want” Tony replied Steve looked confused “um ok Natasha what do you wanna watch?” Tony snickered “no Steve that’s what the movie is called” Steve gave the bowl to Tony “oh that’s a weird name for a movie” he said


End file.
